Landing devices of various types are well known for both fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft with regards to both full size and model crafts. With regards to rotary wing aircraft such as, for example, helicopters, the use of a skid structure is well-known in the art. For example, most helicopters make use of a pair of main skids connected to the superstructure of the helicopter by a plurality of substantially vertical supports. Each skid has a flexible element that is designed to flex on contact with the ground without breaking. The skid serves both as a shock absorption device as well as a means of providing support for the superstructure of the helicopter.
The typical model helicopter will utilize a skid structure as described made out of a thin flexible plastic material. These skids are exceptionally susceptible to hard landings, as the two main skids tend to splay outwards and can break off. This results in costly repairs, which must be made to continue using the model helicopter.
n addition, the main skids of many helicopters tend to vibrate during flight, which negatively impact the flight characteristics of the model helicopter.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an alternative landing device for use with a traditional skid construction, or in place of a traditional skid construction, that prevents damage to the main skids of the radio controlled model helicopter during a typical hard landing. In addition, there exists a need for a device to stabilize the skids of a model helicopter to improve the flight characteristics thereof.